This invention generally relates to a stun grenade intended for use by trained law enforcement personnel and the like during tactical entry of barricaded or other high risk suspect areas. When detonated, the grenade produces a loud report accompanied by a brilliant flash that disorients those persons affected.
Stun grenades of this type are generally known. However, there is a need for a stun grenade that can easily be reloaded for both relatively low cost tactical and training purposes. Also, there is a need for a stun grenade that substantially eliminates the possibility of one or more parts thereof being propelled as a projectile by the force of the explosion. Furthermore, there is a need for a stun grenade that can be thrown directly through most windows and screens without having to break the window or cut the screen beforehand.